Love Shines Brightest
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Michaelis family story. The holidays are fast approaching and The Michaelis family should be preparing, but when Ciel becomes ill, will they be ready?
1. Conceding defeat

Sebastian knelt beside the bed, reaching out to place a clawed hand on his mate's head. Ciel had woken up that morning with a cough and his slightly paler appearance concerned the older demon. Ciel however pulled away,

"I'm fine. I have too much to do today. We have the holidays to plan for and your parents-"

"Will understand and yours will be even more understanding, I assure you. You could benefit from a day or two in bed, my love. The children are well taken care of and all is well. The holidays aren't far off, this is true, however, if you haven't got your health-"

"Everyone will be here and it takes time to-"

"If it means that much to you, we can ask Alois to help with the planning. You know how much he enjoys planning and decorating. Think of our bonding and how overjoyed he was when you asked him to help you."

"Yes, he did so well that your mother hired him for all her events. I have to say, he did a good job with Bethy's birthday party." Ciel coughed into his sleeve. Sebastian shook his head.

"We are no stranger to 'firsts' in this family, but I never would have thought one day we would have a member of the guard double as a party planner. Such loyalty and so..oddly creative." The shadow figure teased, earning a chuckle from his mate.

"He has his own events this year. Hannah and Luca are visiting. He wants it all to be perfect for them and with two little ones to look after, it's too much to ask."Ciel pointed out.

"Then we'll -"

"I have a list as long as the castle is high of things that need done, there's no way anything's going to get done on time with me sitting here." The former Earl moved to the opposite side of the bed, managing to make to to the edge before Sebastian's arms were around him. Ciel was lifted into his mate's arms as the demon sat down in the middle of the bed, holding him close. Sebastian began to nuzzle him softly. Ciel relaxed against him, his head resting on the dark figure's chest.

"Dear one, you do this every time, no matter how much reassurance I offer you. Eventually I give in, but the time has come, Ciel." Sebastian brushed back a few strands of hair from Ciel's face as he spoke. " You must rest. You have impressed us all, time after time with your love for our family and dedication to your tasks. Simply by looking at you, I am aware of your fever. You must feel terrible."

"Doesn't matter if I do, mothers don't get days off for illness, you should know that by now. Even when I had Angelina and Kathryn, I still had to be a mother to our other children, even if it was from my bed."

"Yes, and you did an incredible job. This time, I need you to take better care of yourself. I shall contact the healer and have him examine you-"

"No."

"Why not?"Sebastian questioned, shifting Ciel slightly in his arms.

"He always wants to try to force me to stay in bed.. I know what I can handle, Sebastian."

"Yes, but you often ignore the advice. Admittedly, I shouldn't have allowed it but you know that I don't like to be stern with you. I cannot allow the mother of my children to be roaming around the castle in such a state."

"I'm fine." Ciel insisted, allowing his eyes to close.

"I know you are, my disobedient little dog, perhaps you would enjoy resting quietly for a moment, lying back just this way, in the calm, dimly lit room-" Sebastian said, lowering his usual tone to be more soothing. Ciel listened to his mate's words, feeling himself beginning to drift off into a near sleeping state. He found himself sinking further into the silence as the seconds passed, held securely, in Sebastian's strong arms as a clawed hand stroked his hair softly.

Ciel suddenly pulled himself back into awareness, gently placing a hand on Sebastian's chest and pushing himself into a sitting position, he turned, coughing into his sleeve. The movement seemed to startle the older demon who had been enjoying the peace.

"Stop it." Ciel said when the coughing had passed. "I know what you're doing."He said.

"What's that, my love?"

"Trying to get me to sleep so you can run off and do as you please. I won't have it, Sebastian. I'm tired and-"

"All the more reason for you to rest a while longer,dearest."Again Sebastian leaned his mate back to rest against him. This time, Ciel didn't bother fighting.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"Ciel asked sleepily.

"I am very serious."

"Are you going to do this all day?"

"As long as it takes," Sebastian rested his chin on the top of Ciel's head gently.

"You can't force me to-"

"I most certainly could." Sebastian interrupted. "But I prefer a softer approach. This being said, You must also understand that it's because I love you that I must put my foot down on this issue."

"I'm not one of the children, you can't just-"

"I can and I'm afraid I must insist." The older demon said calmly. "You and I can continue to argue about this Ciel, but do keep in mind that I ask this of you only out of love and you do know just how much I love you."

"More than you should, given everything." Sebastian tightened the embrace.

"More than my own existence, more than I have ever loved anything or anyone...far more than even a million cats." A faint smile appeared on Ciel's pale face at the comment.

"That's quite a lot then, isn't it?" the former earl commented

"It is indeed, my precious Mate. From the moment I saw you, the beautiful snow white angel, to eternity and far beyond its reach."

"Bloody charmer."Sebastian chuckled softly.

"I haven't heard that in some time." Ciel lightly placed a hand on Sebbastian's chest

"I don't like to admit it, but you're right. I do feel terrible."Ciel confessed. "Everything hurts and I'm tired…"

"I don't expect you to feel well with a fever. All the more reason to get the healer, he'll have you on your feet again in no time at all."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my love?"

"Would you stay with me, just for a while, until the healer comes round?" Surprised by the request, Sebastian took hold of the blanket, wrapping it around himself and Ciel.

"My Ciel, Of course I'll stay. What kind of mate would I be if I didn't remain by your side when you need me most?"He hoped his growing concern wasn't easily heard in his tone.

"You wouldn't be my Sebastian." The shadow figure kissed the top of his mate's head.

"Rest now. Cynna will be checking in any moment and I'll have him contact the healer. I do hope he isn't terribly busy today"

"Don't worry so much, I'm fine."

"I know, but you did have quite a drastic change in a matter of minutes, You'll need-"

"You." Ciel said. "I just need you to be here with me, like this, just until I'm asleep."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Sleep while you can. This promises to be quite a day for all of us."


	2. The healer and The Guard

Ciel woke to find the room spinning and that his head ached terribly. He groaned softly, suddenly realizing Sebastian's strong arms were still around him and settled back against him.

"That's right, Ciel, just relax" Sebastian soothed softly.

"...children." Ciel murmured sleepily.

"Lady Elizabeth is with them and the healer will arrive shortly. You have nothing to worry about." The former earl snuggled into his mate,

"Always something to worry about when you're a parent." The young demon replied, causing Sebastian to chuckle softly.

"Such a mother." The future king said.

"Your fault." Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel's head lightly.

"For all the joy it gives you, I will gladly accept that responsibility." He placed his hand on his mate's forehead."Your fever seems to be getting worse."

" I'm fine." Ciel insisted. Sebastian frowned, brushing back a few strands of hair from Ciel's face..

"Yes, my love, you will be. You shall be back to being yourself soon."

"You know I've been worse, you really don't have to worry so much."

"Forgive me, but it's not everyday you agree to a healer visit and remain in our room without difficulty, as you have this morning. In a situation such as this, normally the young master would've visited by now and you would be out and about."

"How am I to do that if you won't let me go?"Ciel coughed harshly into his sleeve.

"Dear one, you have the strength to bring my father to his knees, are you telling me you couldn't free yourself from my grasp?"

"I could I suppose, if you really wanted me to, I just-"

"It's not a complaint, it's a concern. I will hold you this way forever, it's that you're ill and not quite yourself."

"Masters, the healer has arrived."Cynna called, stepping aside to allow the healer in.

"Majesties, you called." The healer said, bowing politely. "I arrived as soon as I could."

"And for that, I thank you." Sebastian said. "My mate has a fever and is acting out of the ordinary as well as suffering from a cough, I'm certain he's feeling some pain as well. I would appreciate it if you could just take a look and if necessary, prescribe something."

"Instantly, my prince." The healer approached the bed, opening his black bag and began to remove its contents.

"Sebastian, go check on Lizzy."Ciel requested.

"I'm sure she can handle things, you need-"

"'I'll always need you, right now, I need you to make sure everything's alright. You can come right back to me.

"Are you sure you-"

"I'm fine,I told you.." Sebastian shift Ciel in his arms, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Oh my poor Ciel, I can see it in your eyes, more so now than earlier. It must be worse than I thought. It's rapidly-"The shadow figure pointed out sadly. Ciel placed a hand on his mate's cheek.

"Don't do that, it hurts me to hear you use that tone. It's not like you at all."

"Forgive me, my love. My own heart breaks when you're unwell. You will tell me what's wrong when I return won't you?"

"I'll tell you everything if we know before you get here. I promise. It would do no good to keep it from you. I love you."Sebastian lightly kissed Ciel's head once more, placing him on the bed.

"I love you more, my treasure. Do feel well soon." Sebastian gave a short nod to the healer.

"Fear not my prince, I will look after your mate. It is after all, a pleasure to serve the royal family...even if at least one member thinks they know better." Ciel watched Sebastian leave, closing the door behind him.

"Now then, tell me of the symptoms you're experiencing, young prince." The healer placed the stethoscope on Ciel's chest as he spoke.

"I've got a cough, sometimes it comes n fits, my body and head hurt,Sebastian thinks my fever's worse than it was earlier. I feel a bit weak, I'm exhausted, there's a bit of a chill, I've been a bit dizzy as well."

"I see, when you cough, does it worsen the pain at all?"

"Yes, in my chest and back," Ciel replied, allowing the healer to help him sit up.

"I'll just have a listen," He placed the device on Ciel's back moving it after a moment. Ciel remained silent, hoping the visit didn't take long.

"Tell me, young prince, have you eaten this morning?"

"No. When I cough it makes me feel ill."

"So it makes you nauseous, is that what you mean?"

"Yes. Can you just give me something and get it over with?" Ciel grumbled as the healer leaned him back against the pillows.

"Patience, you young ones are always in such a hurry."Ciel rolled his eyes as the older demon pressed his hand to his head.

"You have a significantly high fever, that alone can cause you to feel fatigued. Given the symptoms you've told me about and the findings, you have a bad case of the demon flu. If not looked after properly, it can become something worse. My advice, not that you'll take it to heart, but because as a healer, it is my job to offer it regardless, is this..rest in bed, this is the most important thing to remember. Any over exertion will worsen your condition." He reached into his bag, pulling out two bottles of pills and set them on the nightstand.

"These are for fever and pain." He said pointing to the clear container with the dark blue pills. "And the others are for the cough, take them if your coughing is severe and prevents you from resting. For the most part, Demon flu will run its course with proper rest and care. Make sure you eat with both medications, it doesn't have to be a meal, but half a glass should do you find yourself feeling worse or the medication gives you problems. Please do not hesitate to contact me and I will make arrangements to return. Also, because I know you as well as I do,your children will be fine. They are young and exposure can help their bodies learn to fight it off, your cousin is not a demon and so she cannot get it from you and your mate will live as well. I believe I've covered all the bases for concern, I urge you to take care of yourself."

"The holidays-"

"If you don't heed my advice, you may find yourself in worse conditions for the holidays. As of now, your condition is not life threatening, let's keep it that way, shall we?" The healer began to pack up his belongings, returning them to his bag.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simply put, it means that you have yet to put yourself at serious risk as seems to be your pattern of behavior. I'll be having a word with your mate before I leave and if I don't hear from you within the week, I will follow up with you the week after, remember to take fluids, if you experience loss of consciousness, you should not have been out of bed in the first place, but do call me immediately." He fixed the blanket around Ciel, who turned to cough. The healer sighed heavily, lowering himself down onto the edge of the bed,to wait for the coughing fit to pass. Ciel groaned, as he was leaned forward, soon finding himself propped up by both his and Sebastian's pillows.

"Are you all right?" the healer inquired, Ciel nodded.

"Meemee?"Angelina growled softly, Ciel turned to find Sebastian entering the room carrying their daughter.

"You were right." He said softly. "She was a bit fussy. I caught her attempting to claw Lovey's nose completely off. Rowan was nearly inconsolable.

"Told you," Ciel said, his voice strained and weak. "A mother always knows."

"Apparently. How are you, dear one?"

"I will offer you the short version." The healer said before Ciel could answer, " He has a severe case of the demon flu. Not that either of you care, but he needs complete rest, I've left medicine for him, make sure he eats when he takes it, he can have one of each every four hours. I'll tell you the same thing I told him, keep him from over exerting himself. You don't want him confined to bed for the holidays. If you have no problems, i will see you the week after next, good day to you both, I shall see myself out, thank you." After the healer departed, Sebastian placed Angelina on the bed, watching the demonling crawl over to her mother and lie down, gently chewing on her finger. Ciel stroked his daughter's dark hair lovingly.

"You really need to stop tormenting your brothers and sisters, Angelina Marie." He said.

"Na Na, Meemee, Na na."Angelina grumbled.

"Don't you tell me no, little lady." Ciel said sternly. "It's not nice to destroy your siblings' things."

"Oh No!" The demonling cried, snuggling into Ciel's side.

"That's not going to change anything, I love you dearly, but it doesn't make it right." Sebastian stood at his mate's side, reaching down to touch his hand.

"Can I bring you anything?" He asked.

"I suppose I should start taking that medicine. If you feel up to it, just half."

"Of course,I do hope you'll be feeling better soon."

"You'll see to that. You've always taken care of me." Ciel said. Sebastian leaned down nuzzling him gently.

"I always will. I shall care for the puppies and keep them quiet. You-"

"Not too quiet, after having them, I find it hard to get used to complete silence. I start wondering what sort of mischief they're up to. Let them know it's all right, I don't want them to be afraid and if they want to visit, it's fine."

"I'll be sure to explain everything. I'll be back shortly with your glass." Sebastian stood up, beginning to turn

"Sebastian," Ciel called out.

"Yes, my love?"

"Evian's rabbit, it's over on the dresser, I fixed it last night, can you give it back to him?"

"I'll grab it on my way out." Ciel suddenly forced himself into a sitting position only to have his mate gently press his hand to his chest stopping the attempt.

"Not this time." The older demon said sternly. "Did you think I was joking,Ciel?"

"No, but-"

"Whatever it is, I will take care of it."

"Rachel's tea party is today in the garden, I promised her she could use the blue set and have some of my chocolate. You'll have to get it for her, I've hidden the candy. It's inside the cabinet in the kitchen, Cynna knows the one."

"I will see to it-"

"And the children have that play date with Bethy tomorrow, but I still need you to take Lizzy to the train station, she's visiting her parents this week. Finny can take-"

"Ciel-"

"We have to be sure Kathryn-" Sebastian again knelt at Ciel's bedside, softly stroking his mate's dark hair.

"Darling, slow down, please. It's not going to do any good to get yourself worked up. I will make sure everyone is looked after. This is not my first time looking after our family while you need rest. Trust in me."

"I do, but I've never been ill this close to the holiday planning. We host every year and-"

"We will again this time, push it from your mind for now. All I'm asking you to do is focus on your health, I know that's difficult for you, but you can do it. Even the best of mothers need some time to care for themselves, that's all this is."

"I can't just-"

"For our children you must." Ciel frowned. He would do anything for his children, even if he wasn't fond of the task.

"Fine." He said at last. "Are you sure you can get it all done?"

"Yes. Now then, I'll bring you something to eat , you'll have your medicine and rest, promise me?"

"I promise." Sebastian stood, pulling the blanket up to Ciel's chest and lightly kissing his head.

"Good. It will only be a moment," He turned to his daughter.

"Angelina." He called, causing the child to face him.

"Dadyee?"

"That's right, my little one. Daddy has to go downstairs for your mother, I want you to keep a close watch on him while I'm gone."

"Meemee?"

"Yes, your mother.." Sebastian confirmed, patting her head and leaving the two alone on the bed, The demonling sat up, tilting her head to one side, gazing at Ciel.

"My Meemee."She said.

"Yes, I'm still here."Ciel shifted slightly, a soft painful moan escaped him. Angelina climbed up on her mother, lying down with her head on his chest.

"Meemee, meemee...my Meemee." She sang in a soft growl. Ciel patted her back gently.

"What am I going to do with you and your father?" He asked. Angelina lifted her head to gaze into his eyes.

"Uff me Meemee, uff me?""

"Yes, Angelina Marie, I still love you."He confirmed, causing her to grin.

"Yay Meemee!" Angelina explained. Ciel smiled in spite of the way he felt, enjoying his daughter's happiness. Now all that was left to do was wait for Sebastian to return and for him to continue fighting his instincts to keep the promise he had made.


	3. Ann to the Rescue

Ciel woke in the early evening to find himself surrounded by what appeared to be his children's entire collection of stuffed animals, with Evian's Mama bunny and Evian bunny tucked in beside him. He lay still for a moment, then turned his attention to the bedside table where his feeding glass sat waiting for him along with a folded piece of paper. He reached over picking up the paper and unfolding it.

My dearest Ciel,

I had a feeling you would wake soon and so I've left you something to eat. You may have another dose of medication at five this afternoon.

As you've no doubt noticed by now, our children have been in to see you and Rowan would like me to point out that although Lovey's nose is no longer attached, he is still a good bear to have close by while you're ill. Don't worry, I'll mend it later.

Rachel's tea party has been extended a bit, it seems that some unexpected but certainly not unwelcome guests have arrived. I'm sure you'll be seeing them shortly after you wake.

You will also be pleased to hear that Lady Elizabeth is safely on her way and for your peace of mind, Cynna is with her.

The children send their love and will be around after tea. They were a bit unhappy with me when I explained that I wouldn't allow you out of bed. They've gotten used to you being up and about regardless of your health.

I'll be checking in as soon as we've finished, should you need anything before that, your staff are roaming about the castle we shall talk about them later.

All my love,

Sebastian

Ciel sighed, glancing at the clock before reaching over for his glass and medication. He sipped the warm liquid slowly, the substance was soothing in his throat. . A soft knock at the door, causing Ciel to turn. Finny's blonde hair was just visible beyond the door.

"Young Master?" The gardener called nervously.

"What is it, Finny?" The former Earl replied.

"Mr. Sebastian said you weren't feeling well, I just wanted to see if you're any better." Ciel set the glass down on the bedside table.

"I'll get there. Is everything else all right?"Ciel sniffled. Finny nodded.

"Mr. Sebastian's got everything under control. Miss Rachel's tea party was great and the little Mistresses and Masters are playing in the garden , but they do miss you. They said they wish you were at the party."

"Was Rachel very upset that I wasn't there?"Guilt gripped Ciel's heart as he imagined how disappointed his daughter must have been.

"I think she was more angry at Mr. Sebastian, he let them all know you wanted to be there, but he was making you stay in your room. It sounded like he wanted them to think it was all his idea."

"It kind of was." Ciel said. "When it comes down to our children, Sebastian sometimes takes the role of the more strict parent, letting the children be angry with him more than me.

"Naturally, demonlings need their father, but more often it is their relationship with their mother that is most influential." Ann's gentle voice called from the doorway. "My son knows how much it hurts your heart and so he would much rather the little ones run to you. He truly loves you that much. May I?" Ciel nodded.

Ann entered the room, the soft clicking of her shoes on the floor echoed through the space accompanied by the swishing of her long, emerald green dress. Finny bowed, his eyes cast to the floor. The Queen placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Finnian my dear, save the formalities for the throne room. In this castle, my dear Sebastian and his mate rule."

"Y-yes ma-"

"Ann, dear, when my mate is not around, please, call me Ann." Unsure of what to do, Finny looked to Ciel. The former earl gave a short nod.

"It's all right."Ciel told him, "As long as She makes the request, it's fine." Finny excused himself leaving Ann with his young master.

"You poor dear," the queen said sympathetically, pressing her hand to his head. "I can see why my son is so concerned. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt worse, I'm fine, I'm only in here because-"

"I know dear." Ann said, fixing the blanket around her son in law. "I see your little ones have been here." She gestured to the stuffed animals at Ciel's side.

"Yes, they're wonderful children, very giving." Ciel turned away, coughing harshly, he winced at the pain in his chest and throat.

"No doubt they get it from their mother."

"You really don't have to-"

"When Sebastian told me you were ill and how worried you are about the children and the holiday planning, I simply had to come and check on you. He tells me you have quite a list of things that need to be done. Frankly, I have no idea how you do it all each year."

"Sebastian, Lizzy and the children help, but Lizzy isn't here and Sebastian has to-"

"He does seem to have his hands full. Happily, I do have some free time on my hands, and I am here to help you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, I'm sure you have other-"

"Hush now, you haven't asked me for anything, sweetie. What is a mother for if not to care for their children and more so, how could I possibly pass up a chance to spend time with my grandchildren, what sort of grandmother would do such a thing?"

"Thank you, the little ones absolutely love you, but I wouldn't want you to feel like you-"

"Nonsense dear, you've more than earned a little time off, Have you had your medicine?"

"Yes, just now, but-"

"Truly Ciel, you would be doing me a favor. You know how much I love your demonlings, lately I haven't had much time to see them and it would take some stress from you."

"Ann, you're always welcome to see them, I just-"

"You don't like putting anyone in the position of looking after them, I know, love. Bethy is out in the garden, I hope you don't mind me bringing her with no notice, but I heard you were ill, I simply had to do something for my favorite son in law." Ann said proceeding to fluff the pillows behind Ciel.

"Would you like a cloth for your head?"

"You don't need to-"

"It's all right, dear, really." Ciel hesitated before nodding. The queen smiled, turning to prepare the required item. Taking hold of one of the small washcloths and dipping it into the bowl of water. After wringing out the excess liquid, she placed the compress on the ill demon's forehead, lightly kissing the top of his head. In that moment, Ciel was reminded of his own mother,who often cared for him in a similar way when he was a child.

"Now you get some rest, you'll be up and about soon enough, enjoy the break while you can. If you need anything, I'm just down stairs. Can I get you anything, a book, a second blanket?"

"No, thank you. I think I'm just going to sleep a bit more" Ciel said, settling himself into the pillows. The compress giving him some comfort.

"I'll leave you to it then, I wish you the happiest of dreams, my dear." The queen turned, making her way to the door.

"Ann?" Ciel called out.

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you,for all this." He said sincerely.

"You are very welcome, Ciel. I will see you soon." Ciel closed his eyes, feeling that a small weight had been lifted from him. Knowing that he wasn't leaving his mate to handle their children, particularly Angelina, as well as the other tasks, allowed him to worry less about what could go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

The Michaelis children stood in front of their Grandmother and Aunt, their heads tilted in curiosity as Ann explained her plan.

"But Grandmother," Rachel said softly. "Mommy will be sad if we make the castle pretty without him, then we will be sad because we do not like it when mommy is sad. My baby Rachel heart will be all broken." The child covered her face with her hands. Her siblings and Beth reached out to pat her back comfortingly.

"My dear little ones," Ann said, kneeling before them, placing a gentle hand on the child's head.

"I know this is something you enjoy doing with your mother, I also know decorating with him is something you hold very dear to your precious little hearts. I promise you that he will be very proud." She soothed.

"Even Me,Grandmother?" Rowan asked.

"Oh Rowan, darling, of course you too. You are after all your mother's son. He would want it no other way you are all very precious to him. Your mother is proud of you all for simply being here. You never need to worry, a mother's love is unconditional and unwavering, my dears."

"Grandmother is right, Brothers and Sisters. " Evian said. "Mama loves all of us,even Dad. Mama says we are his brave babies, we can do it. We are M'chaelis babies, we can do everything just like Mama and Dad. We are very smart and good. Yes, Brother Rowan, you are brave and smart and good too." Evian added as the younger demonling opened his mouth to speak.

"It would be a wonderful gift to give your mother, to show him how well you all work together, Will you help me to make your mother's job a little easier this year, my dears?"

"I will help, Mama will be surprised. Brothers. Sisters, Mama is not feeling well, he needs to have naps and we can make everything pretty."

"But Brother," Rachel said removing her hands from her face. "Baby Angel and Baby Kate are very tiny. They cannot make it pretty, what job can they do?"

"They'll help supervise." Ann said, lifting her youngest granddaughters into her arms.

"But, Baby Angel will bite and scratch and say grrr at you!" Rachel cried.

"We'll be fine, Rachel." Ann assured her. "I promise you I can handle your sister."

"Nana?"Angelina growled, resting her head on Ann's shoulder.

"Yes, darling. Grandmother is here with you."The Queen soothed. "Shall we get started?"

"Grandmother?" Rowan called. "Mum and Dad get a tree for us, if Dad has to take care of Mum, how will we have a tree?"

"Well, we could ask your Grandfather to help us when the time comes. I'm certain he wouldn't mind. He isn't as grumpy as he seems."

"Yes, Grandfather can do it, he has big hands, they are the biggest ones, they are bigger than my Daddy's whole face. He can hide it like this!" The young princess raised her right hand, spreading out her fingers and placing it over her own face, giggling. Her siblings and Beth joined in, causing Ann to grin.

"We only have baby ones." Rachel continued. "Daddy just pushes the tree over, sometimes Brother Evian helps too because he is the biggest. My Mommy likes very big trees that do not have missing places. Can we have snow, snow is pretty and shiny."

"Well, snow does fit into the holiday theme. " Ann said thoughtfully.

"But Mum would be angry if we brought lots of snow in the castle."Rowan reasoned, tapping a clawed finger on his chin.

"Brothers, Sisters, I know, I do!" the princess cried excitedly, twirling in a circle.

"What is it, sister Rachel, please tell us."Vincent encouraged. "Is it a very good idea?"

"Oh yes, it is not bad. We do not have to bring snow inside, it will make a yucky mess. We can make snow, brothers and sisters, Grandmother and Aunt Bethy."Beth giggled, clapping her hands.

"Good job, niece Rachel, we are very proud of you. My brothers will love it because it will be special snow from all of you. How will you make it, there is a lot of space to cover with it. I can help you, if you want."The Michaelis children nodded in unison.

"Then we can ask Dad to take us outside to get a present for Mommy."Vincent added.

"I have lots of things we can do. Mama will see that we are okay and good at making parties, I can remember the things Mama does to be ready. We should start, is that okay, Grandmother, will you get Grandfather?"Evian asked.

"Soon my dears, he is with your father at the moment. It may be a while, I shall call you when we are ready." The Michaelis children nodded.

"We will see you soon, sisters, we love you lots, please be nice with Grandmother." Rachel cried as they made their way from the room.

Ann sighed, lowering herself onto the floor and setting the girls down beside her, offering each one a crayon and some paper.

"Coloring is a quiet activity, it can be calming. Perhaps you would like to give it a try until we leave." The queen gently rubbed the demonlings' backs as they laid down on their stomachs.

"Nana, Meemee."Kathryn sang in her soft voice, her crimson eyes focused on her task.

"Uff me, Nana?" Angelina growled, lightly chewing on her own finger.

"Yes dear, Grandmother loves you, very much. Your mother will love your drawings, perhaps later on, you could make another for Grandmother?"The girls raised their heads simultaneously, meeting her gaze, holding out a crayon.

"Nana." They said in unison. Touched by the gesture, Ann took the objects and a piece of paper. The girls leaned in, resting their heads on her.

"Nana...Nana" They began to sing, much to Ann's delight.

"Well, I haven't made a drawing in well over a thousand years, What do you girls think I should make?"

"Uff Meemee, Uff Nana."the demonlings' song continued.

"I see, so a family drawing then, very well my dears, I shall do my best." Ann said, setting to work on the project.

Sebastian ran his long, clawed fingers through Ciel's hair as the younger demon slept, his concern visible in his eyes.

"I know it's nothing to be overly concerned with, Father." Sebastian said. "But he is clearly not himself, he did not fight me as he normally would have. To see my treasure lying here so pale, knowing he is unwell and being unable to take it from him-"

"Oh my son, it is never easy to see someone you love feeling ill. Perhaps it was that he knows your mother is here to help that allows him to rest. He worries not only for your children, but you as well. This is the true meaning of our bondage."

"Marriage,Ciel is not my prisoner. Though that is our proper term, I would rather not use it. I have explained that to you many times."

"Yes, well, you must forgive me. It does slip my mind on occasion." The devil growled. "Your mate needs only rest and care. He will be with us for the holiday fear not."

"It brings back many memories, father. Ones I wish I could forget and yet I know that to banish them would not be the best of ideas. They remind me to cherish him as he should be cherished. To recall what that loss felt like, as if my own heart had been-"

"Stop that." Ciel said weakly, coughing into the pillow, allowing a soft groan to escape him. "It's the flu, I'm not on my deathbed, must you be so grim?" A faint smile appeared suddenly on the former butler's face, his sharp teeth barely visible.

"Welcome back, young master, it's always a pleasure to see you." He teased. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You're a nuisance, go check on the children." he grumbled. "Take your father with you."

"Be nice, my love. My father only wishing to help and spend some time with our little ones. Being king leaves very little time to-"

"Obviously they're not up here, and why exactly is he in our room?"

"I wanted to check on you both. You have my son quite worried. My Queen and I have decided to stay and do what we can to allow you to rest. That is if we are still welcome, you are after all and perhaps as much as you do not like to admit it, our family." Ciel sighed.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Ann, I have no problem with you being around my children and-"

"Wonderful, I am certain Rhiannion is enjoying herself. It will be nice to take a moment and simply be..Grandfather. Your little ones are very dear to me, and again as much as you do not like to hear it, you are as well, Ciel. I do hope you feel well soon." The king said, turning and leaving Sebastian alone with Ciel, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"Terrible."Ciel admitted, snuggling under the thick blue comforter. Sebastian lightly kissed his mate's head. "I'll be fine soon, just don't expect your parents to take them every second of the day. They have Beth to worry about. Our children are-"

"Our responsibility, yes dearest. I assure you, I'm well aware." Ciel placed a hand on his mate's cheek.

"I know you want to stay here with me, and that does mean a lot to me, but I need you to remember they need their father. I don't want your parents to feel overwhelmed, especially with Angelina."

"You're doing it again, my love. My mother raised Mordred and-"

"Don't get me started on that." Ciel pulled hand away, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. "So bloody cold." he complained.

"You seem to have a chill, I wouldn't advise adding much more heat with your fever. However, if you are interested...I could keep you warm." Ciel smiled and nodded, inviting Sebastian to lay beside him. He held Ciel lovingly, lying still until the young demon was once again asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry this is taking so long,I thought I could get through it before now. With the past holidays, the first Christmas since I lost my sister, it's been a real struggle but I'm getting everything out as soon as I can. Again I apologize.

Rachel gathered the art supplies in her arms, running down the corridor, Vincent followed close behind, picking up what his twin dropped as she hurried along.

"Hurry Brother Vincent!" The young princess cried, rounding the corner. Vincent bent down to grab the paint brush lying on the floor in front of him.

"Wait, You are being too fast, Sister!" He they drew closer to their parents' room, Rachel stopped, turning to her twin.

"Brother, Mommy is in there." She said pointing to the door. "We should not be loud when Mommy is sleepy. It is not nice to wake mommy when he is not feeling good."

" needs to nap to be all better, Dad says so. Dad is smart, he knows." Vincent replied. Rachel stared at the door before allowing her gaze to shift downward.

"Brother?" she asked softly.

"Yes Sister?"

"I miss my Mommy. Do you think it is okay to say hello?"

"I do not know, Grandmother and Grandfather are waiting for us to come back so we can get the tree and make snow things."

"Yes, but...Do you think Mommy is missing us too?"

"Mommy loves us lots, but I do not know. Dad will not like it if we wake Mommy. He will not let us go see the trees if we do not listen."

"We will listen, Daddy says it is good to make sure Mommy is okay. My tiny Rachel heart is so sad that he is feeling yucky. " She placed a small clawed hand on her chest. "Mommy makes sure we are safe."

"Yes, but Dad is there, he will be nice with Mommy. Nothing scary can get Mommy with Dad there."

"Sometimes feeling icky is scary and Daddy can not fix Mommy."Rachel sniffled. Vincent frowned, he hated seeing his sister unhappy. He reached out, taking the items from her hand and placing them on the floor against the wall.

"It will be okay, Sister." He soothed gently, taking her hand. "Mommy will be happy to see us." Rachel gave a sad smile as her brother lightly knocked on the bedroom door. A moment later, the tall shadow figure pulled open the door, his crimson eyes found their way to the demonlings.

"Hello Daddy, it is us, your babies." Rachel announced, wiping a tear from her eye.

"So I see." Sebastian replied gently. "I assume you're here to see your mother?"

"Yes." The twins said in unison, giving a small nod.

"Oh please Daddy, I miss Mommy very much. My tiny Rachel heart is so sad without him." Sebastian leaned down, lifting the children into his arms.

"Well then, I suppose we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" He carried them inside, not bothering to close the door, he knew the others would arrive shortly to say goodbye.

"Now little ones," He continued. "I don't have anything against you being with your mother, but please keep in mind that he's ill and need you to be calm.. I'm attempting to get your him to eat something, so I need you to not get overly excited while you're with him, It's best if he doesn't spill his feeding glass." He instructed.

Sebastian stopped beside the bed, allowing his children to stand on the mattress, his arms still around them. "There is one last thing I must ask of you both." He said. "You know that he doesn't like to see his little ones unhappy. Dry your eyes, my little Rachel, and smile." Vincent grinned, his sharp, pointed fangs just visible as he did so. Rachel however found the task difficult, rubbing away the tear and attempted to force a wide smile.

Ciel sighed, knowing what was about to happen as soon as the twins were released. He placed his glass on the bedside table and rearranged his pillows against his headboard to allow himself more comfort while comforting his daughter. Sebastian kissed the top of her head.

"You poor thing." He said. "You're trying your best, aren't you?" Rachel nodded.

"Me too, Dad, I want a kiss on my poor head."Vincent pointed to the spot. The comment caused his parents to chuckle, though Ciel regretted the coughing that followed. Sebastian fulfilled the request, releasing the children.

The twins began slowly making their way across the bed to their mother, more tears forming in the princess's large blue eyes. Ciel held out his arms to his children, inviting them closer.

"Come on, you two." He said softly. Immediately, Rachel rushed into his arms, sobbing into his chest as expected. Vincent however, sat down at his mother's side, showing concern for both Ciel and Rachel.

"Oh Mommy, Daddy is right, I am a poor, tiny Rachel thing!" She sobbed. "I miss you lots and lots!"

"I know, Rachel.I know." Ciel soothed, gently patting her back. "It's all right now."

"Mommy?" Vincent lightly tugged on the sleeve of Ciel's night shirt."Will you be all better soon?"

"Very soon, I'm sure. I thought you two were helping your grandmother."

"We were, but Sister Rachel was running and running and we came here to see you. Can we please have Mommy time?"

"Vincent-" Sebastian began only to be cut off by Ciel.

"Don't you want to go see the trees?" He asked.

"Yes, but we want you too. We love you very much, Mommy." Vincent explained, leaning into his mother's side.

"I love you too. I love spending time with my little ones, but I also don't want you to miss out on that time with your grandparents. You're-"

"But Mommy-"

"Children, your mother should rest, it isn't good to get him upset at the-"

"They're fine. I'm their mother, it's part of being a parent," Sebastian could hear the sadness in his mate's tone. He knew Ciel wanted nothing more than to make them happy.

"Do you want to come and see me before you go to bed, I'll read a story." The former Earl offered. "That way you can still go outside and we'll have some time together.. I have a very important job for you, my little Rachel." The child raised her head to meet her mother's gaze.

"W-what is it M-Mommy?"

"I need you to go along with your brothers and sisters and make sure your Grandfather doesn't run off and get lost. He's very old and might get himself turned around."Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his mate but remained silent.

"D-Daddy would be so sad."the princess rubbed her eyes.

"That's right, he would be, and your grandmother, your Aunt Bethy...and who would help look after your sisters?"

"Oh no, Mommy, you are right. Baby Angel will be cranky and Grandmother will need help!" Rachel cried.

"She might need you to give her the lion to calm her down. ." Ciel confirmed.

"But what if I am not good at helping?"

"Of course you are, do you know why?"

"B-because we are Mommy's brave babies."She sniffled.

"Yes, and.."

"I do not know." the child sniffled.

"What can Michaelis babies do?"

"Everything!"Rachel cried, her tiny fists raised above her head. "Just like Brother Evian said, because Mommy told him that."

"That's my girl." Ciel praised. "Now, no more tears. Your father and I are counting on you to do this,we have all the confidence in the world that you'll bring everyone back before bedtime."

"Can Brother Vincent help too?"

"If he wants to, I don't see why not." Ciel turned from his children, coughing harshly into his sleeve.

"Oh no, poor Mommy."Rachel snuggled into Ciel once more, this time she was joined by Vincent. Noticing her tiger lying on the bed, Rachel picked it up, handing it to her mother.

"Tiger will help you get better,Mommy. You can hold her if you want to, she likes you very much. I will leave her here until you are all better. Do not worry, I love you."

"I love you too, How did I ever get such thoughtful and wonderful children?"

"I know!"Vincent cried. "It is because you love us lots and wanted to play with us, and because you are the best Mommy ever."

"Mama!" Evian cried running into the room and climbing onto the bed, Rowan followed closely behind his brother. "Hello Mama, Dad, Brother Vincent and Sister Rachel. We are here to see Mama." The eldest prince announced, settling himself next to Ciel.

"Grandmother said we will go get a tree soon." Rowan announced. "But first we wanted to see Mum. Are you better now?"

"Soon, I'm sure it won't last long at all. I've got all of you helping me."

"We'll be good helpers, Mum." Rowan promised. "Then you can be all better and come play with us. Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent will be sad if you feel this way when they visit us. We'll bring the best tree ever, just for the castle can be pretty. Grandmother said we can."

"I'm sure everything will be perfect. It's a lot of responsibility to-"

"Do not worry,Mama,we are good at 'sponsibilities. We will get the happiest tree and make happy decorations and then we will come home and help dad take care of you."Evian promised, patting Ciel's arm gently.

"My little ones, that's quite a list of things to accomplish in one day-"

"Yes, but our Mama is very 'mportant to us. It will not be nice to let you be icky all by yourself."

"I'm not, your father-"

"I know Dad is here, but we want to be with you too. We will be very good."Vincent promised. Ciel rubbed the boy's hair affectionately.

"I know you will. You always are."

"For story time, can you please tell us about when you were not Mommy yet?"Rachel requested sweetly.

"Yes, when you made Dad do things." Vincent added, Ciel sighed. He didn't like telling the children about what he and Sebastian referred to as "The contract days" Not wanting to relve much of his past.

"You don't want to hear all that." He said. "Everything worth knowing about your father and I, you already was an entire lifetime away. We're both different now and we're exactly where we should be. "

"But we like Mommy and Daddy stories." Rachel pressed, resting her head on Ciel's arm.

"I know you do and I promise you, there are many we can tell you, but that wasn't a good time in my life and it's very hard for me to revisit it."

"Why Mum?"Rowan tilted his head in curiocity.

"Because..well, I didn't know better then and I did so many things that were wrong. What matters now isn't the past, it's who we are in the present and who we choose to be in the days ahead of us. If all of you have shown me anything, it's that it's never too late for wonderful things to happen and to change. Maybe one day when you're a little older, we'll talk about some of it but for now, just know that of all the things I've done wrong with my life, choosing to be your mother was the one thing I know is right. Before you were born, I couldn't have imagined I'd ever feel this much love for anyone, now I can't imagine my life any other way." The demonlings threw their tiny arms around Ciel. Rachel sniffled at his side.

"Oh Mommy, that was such a h-happy thing to say. We are so happy to be your very own babies. We like to bring you smiles and make your Mommy heart giggly and snuggly. We like to make Daddy happy too. My baby Rachel heart is full of love for you and Daddy and my brothers and sisters.I hope you will be all better soon and then we can play silly games." After a moment of watching the children snuggling their mother and feeling his heart melt, Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Children, your mother needs to rest now. Come along, let's get you ready to go outside." He stood from his chair. "Say goodbye to your mother for the moment." Each child gave Ciel a hug and kiss on his forehead , mimicking his own actions during their illnesses.

"Bye-bye Mommy, I will see you for Mommy time." Rachel waved as she was lifted from the bed by her father. Sebastian wiped away her tears and kissed the top of her head before placing her on her feet.

"Night night Mum. I promise to find a good tree to surprise you!" Rowan said, joining his sister.

""Please get all better, Mommy. I will be nice with sister Rachel." Vincent promised. Evian gave Ciel an extra tight squeeze before releasing him.

"I will take good care of everyone for you, Mama. Do not forget to finish eating, you will feel yucky from your medicine. I know, I am always good at knowing. Do not worry when you wake up to the loud sound, it is only Grandfather." Sebastian helped the eldest prince off the bed and led the demonlings to the doorway.

"Evian?" He called gently, turning to the boy.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Son, what happens to your grandfather?"Evian grinned, raising a hand to his mouth, giggling.

"You will see, Dad. Please take good care of my Mama when we are out, Mama will like it too."Ciel settled back into bed once his family was out of sight. He couldn't help but wonder what Evian saw coming, whatever it was, he found himself looking forward to what was sure to be an interesting evening.


End file.
